The Rose of Love and Lies
by Ned Pepper
Summary: A night of lunacy brings about an unexpected pregnancy. A quarrel weighs heavily in final battle. Can wounds be healed and amends made or will the soldier die before he comes home? Inuyasha/Sango Not AU.DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Dont, Don't Ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Dedicated to: beautifulwarrior95

PreA/N: Um, yeah all of you are probably like when is she gonna update her other stories?! Well I'm at a writer's block with them so hopefully writing a couple of other things will help me. But there's a question I want to ask all of you. In Ferinel I'm trying to make a decent sized otherwise known as long chapters. Hence, why I'm still just rewriting chapter one. So here's my question. Would you rather me 1) write long chapters and me update at large intervals or me 2) write short chapters and update frequently? So decide that and you decide your own fan fiction fate! If you have any ideas for anything tell me!

Warning: coars language, sorta adultish themes (*shrugs* i don't know you decide)

**Prologue: Don't, Don't Ever!**

The fire was dying and the night outside seemed to creep in through the door. The only ones in the hut were me and him. I could feel him staring at me it made the room seem small, hot, and suffocating.

I had to get out. Talk to Miroku, he always knew how to help me.

No I couldn't "talk to Miroku" anymore. All because of him. Still I had to get out. This unwanted pregnancy was driving me crazy.

I tried to sit up from the mat but was forced back when I was assaulted with pain. Starting from my belly then spreading throughout my spine.

There was a slight hiss of air as I made a sharp intake of breath through my clenched teeth. It took a moment for my breathing to get back into its original rhythmical order.

Carrying hanyou children was hard even if they weren't completely hanyou. It didn't help that his father's blood was so damn strong. For all we knew Inuyasha could be more than just hanyou. Course, hanyou was just a label. It had no exact measurement.

Kagome's time's medicines helped as much as they could with the pain. Still, there was only so much that the pills and creams could do. They couldn't stop the child from emitting its youki. Now that's what caused her the real pain. It was like a poison to the human body. Luckily for me I've been poisoned with lots of youkai poisons in the past so I had a semi-immunity.

I closed my eyes taking a big breath willing the child to be calm.

It'd been more restless and a bit unrelenting with the flow of its youki. At first Inuyasha had calmed it down by flaring his own youki while in contact with me.

I'd asked him why and he'd answered, "I don't want to see you hurting." I'd rejected his help after that. If he hadn't wanted to see me hurt he wouldn't have done this to me in the first place. Granted we were both drunk...but that doesn't matter! He'd been sober enough to have reason! Trust me I knew when he was sober and when he wasn't and he definitely wasn't intoxicated enough to do what he did that night!

It seemed today the babe was a little more obedient. The youki flow calmed and almost ceased. I sighed in relief.

Then gathering strength in my limbs I began again to struggle to a sitting position. This was of course without any ease. Gritting my teeth I furrowed my brow in concentration. My muscles cried out sending painful signals to my brain. Apparently they didn't enjoy getting most of the life sucked out of the life sucked out of them while having an almost constant supply of youki flowing through them.

I heard a clink of metal as he set down his sword preparing to help me.

Twisting my head to the side I shot you him such a glare I swear he wished Kagome had sat him to Hell those few months ago. When I had started to show.

Another reason to hate him for tearing everyone apart for something he called love. Ha! There was no love between me and him. Not even brotherly-sisterly love. Not anymore.

I tried to force myself from my knees to a standing position. My nails dug into the wood of the small hut for support. I began to take a step to steady myself when my foot caught on something. Probably one of Shippo's temporarily forgotten toys abandoned on the floor in favor of another.

As I fell everything seemed to go in slow motion. The floor taking a painstakingly long time to turn vertical dumping me flat upon its surface. I couldn't really think my mind numb. One thought did register in my head though something I feel ashamed for thinking. I thought, 'Maybe, if the child is gone everything can go back to the way it was. It can become normal again.'

His arms wrapped around me gently stopping my fall before pulling me close in a tight embrace. I tried to push myself away but the fierce sadness in his voice when he spoke stopped me, "Don't," he said burying his head into my shoulder, "Don't ever think of that again! I don't want to lose anyone ever again!"

Frozen I tried to look at him only managing to caught a glimpse of the side of his face through the peripheral vision of my right eye.

The hug grew slightly tighter with care not to crush my swollen belly.

A few wet drops hit my shoulder he whispered in my ear, "Please, I don't want to lose you Sango!"

'What did he mean lose me?' I thought, 'To Miroku?'

My defensive position relaxed and I moved my arms returning his embrace. I don't know what possessed me to say what I did. Some of it was true some of it wasn't.

"I'm sorry; I won't ever wish it again."

What was I saying!? I wasn't ever going to wish for Miroku's touch again? To hold that lecherous monk in my arms? Have _his_ child inside me instead?

"Don't worry you won't be losing me anytime soon," they'd already left my mouth. No taking them back. I had to be prepared for the consequences.

I wasn't though. I didn't want to give up what I had just promised I would. Even through all the pain, suffering, through the times of Naraku I would never had given him up. Even if it meant him over Kohaku I would chose him. Now I'd thrown that all a way. And for what I had no idea.

My world yanked away from me, my solid ground, I gripped tighter to Inuyasha. I did not care if he took it for something else. He'd made me promise something I would never have under any circumstances taken away all my chances to be a happy _normal_ woman.

Nothing would ever go back to normal I realized. Not because of Inuyasha but because of me. Inuyasha's actions through much work could have be reversed. It was the words _I'd_ spoken that'd made everything forever broken.

Clutching even tighter to Inuyasha I began to cry.

Why? Why did her life had to be so fucked up? It wasn't fair any of it. Couldn't she even have one small piece of happiness for her pain?

Inuyasha carefully sat down never letting go of me. He shifted us to a position so I was leaning in to him from the right side. His arms were still protective around me as were mine still clinging to his waist my face buried into his chest. Tears falling relentlessly from my eyes.

Through my pain I could feel two eyes boring into my back.

Miroku.

Not wanting to feel the pain his stare gave me I let the darkness quickly overcome me.

A/N: So what you think? This is my first InuxSan piece. I haven't done one yet because I didn't think I really had a feel for a relationship for them. But now I have a good idea (funny how when you got writer's block with one thing other ideas pop up) and I love it all the way. I'm quite proud of this baby of mine. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Killing Yourself

A/N: okay sorry for the sorta long A/N last chapter. Or I think it was long.....or was it the Ferinel ch. 1 that I'm writing...? I don't know. Oh yeah, guess I should apologize for the long wait on that one but alas writer's block is sticking in my head like a giant slug that won't move and allow creative thinking to flow and viola! The new rewritten chapter! I shouldn't have done that. Oh no! This A/N's getting pretty lengthy too!

Inuyasha: What's going on?

TYL: Shut up! You're making it longer! Now, I know I'm forgetting something....

Inu: Well, you still need too-

TYL: Shut up! **bonks poor Inu on the head** (what can I say? I'm very irritated lately)

**Sesshomaru walks in** Sesshomaru: Um....**glances at Inu flat face on floor** Disclaimer, remember?

TYL: **twitches** What?

Sess: You forgot the disclaimer.

TYL: Oh... **bonks Sesshomaru on the head**

Sess: What was that for!?!?

TYL: Nothing.

Sess: **just glares**

TYL: I do not own Inuyasha! Oh and the next two chapters are gonna be a little of the time line of the prologue.

Ch. 1 Killing Yourself

Inuyasha sat there. Just sat there. Not moving at all not even his adorable dog ears twitched. There also wasn't even the slightest breeze in the area so not a single strand of white hair moved either. This truly gave him the effect he was made of stone.

He was trying not to think. He didn't want to because no matter where his thoughts started they'd end up with her.

That was bad. He wasn't suppose to think of _her_. It was suppose to be Kagome who occupied his thoughts at every turn. But no it was what was forbidden already taken by another.

Sango.

It was her who caused his heart to thump wildly in his chest. Him to shiver when she spoke his name. His anxiety to rise during battle only to turn to joy when he found her safe.

An unwelcome yet allowed scent flowed into his nose.

He finally moved closing his eyes commenting aloud, "Tch, what's that bastard here for?"

Shifting to a stand he replaced Tetsusaiga to his hip and leapt down almost soundlessly from the tree.

Against his better judgment Inuyasha let his eyes wander to her face and take in he features. There was not many times he could do this. Look at her when she held up no facade for the world to see.

Her brow was ever slightly furrowed with her lips parted slightly as if calling someone's name. He knew this face. She was dreaming about Kohaku.

Deciding his brother could wait he stood there watching as her facial expressions changed. He knew any human would be unable to see the small shifts of muscle which made the movements more special. He could see what that monk could not. What he saw next made his heart clench. A small smile. Something he could never make her do. Now Miroku was in her dreams.

He left abruptly trying his best to ignore the the ever growing pain in his chest and mimic an expressionless mask much like Sesshomaru's.

Landing a good few feet away from said taiyoukai he greeted, "What do ya want, bastard?"

Sesshomaru blinked, "I believe it is you who is the bastard."

Inuyasha frowned. A silence grew between them weaving silent fabrics that Inuyasha felt he had to break.

"Well? Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru looked seriously at Inuyasha, "You know what you're doing right?"

Inuyasha stood more solidly a glare set in his eyes. He made no move to speak. Others would have taken this as ignorance but Sesshomaru knew his brother was merely being prideful and denying what was true. He was killing himself.

Sesshomaru turned looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha, "Stop loving her or you'll die."

Inuyasha shouted, "I've already told you! You can't stop yourself from feeling!"

A flash of regret went through Sesshomaru's eyes. It was so brief Inuyasha almost missed it. The taiyoukai's next sentence was forced with composure, "You can if you have to." The hanyou frowned saying nothing in return until a question arose.

"Why would you care? If I died you could have Tetsusaiga and no more disgraceful hanyou," he asked motioning to himself and the sword.

A smirk played upon Sesshomaru's lips, "Tetsusaiga rejects me and I have accepted that it would be of no use to me. So let's just say for certain political reasons." Inuyasha's ear twitched. "That's a lie," he stated plainly.

The taiyoukai began to walk away, "You already know the answer."

When his brother brother was gone Inuyasha hung his head.

H already knew what he was doing was bring death closer to his door. But he could not, no would not stop loving Sango.

At the sudden sound of a twig snapping Inuyasha spun around hand ready and his sword's hilt. "Who's there?" he questioned casting a wary glance of the area.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes widened alarms went off in his head. This was bad. How much had she heard? Would she find out? More importantly who would she tell? This woman which now stood before him knew him a lot better than anyone.

Though he forced himself to not stutter it came out shakily, "K-kikyo? What are you doing here?"

Her impassive stare caused him to swallow nervously.

"Why does your brother wish you to stop loving my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha nearly sighed with relief. She had no idea. That was good.

Kikyo took good notice of the relief on his face and then spoke a slight grin on her cold lifeless face. She could play him like a puppet. Confidently she questioned as if truly curious with an undertone of mischievousness, "Or is it another...?"

Silence became Inuyasha's friend again.

The dead miko blinked. He was keeping something from her? That was unlike him. Usually he couldn't help but tell her anything she wanted. He was changing. He was no longer part of her collection he was cutting his strings and running.

She had too restrain him rebuild the control.

Kikyo began to make a move towards Inuyasha but was stopped when he said, "My life is no longer yours Kikyo. I would like it if you stayed out of it."

At first the miko was speechless. Then she smiled sadly. She knew she could never keep a permanent hold on him. It just broke sooner than she had expected. After all the dead are not able to live with the living even if you were the "living" dead. Your soul was not in time. It was in death.

Inuyasha was saddened by his detachment from Kikyo. Though not in the way a lover would. More like that of a loyal follower. That's all he was to Kikyo and Kagome. He'd been loyal in return of kindness of first encounter.

His loyalty hadn't been repaid to Kikyo it never could be. He had failed her he couldn't try to fix that. Failure was finalizing. Ending. It ended her life and his debt. Kagome could never be repaid. Kindness was ever flowing from her. Dragging him deeper and deeper till he failed and had to detach himself from her.

He walked back to camp. His solemn gaze locked on Sango.

The dull throb became a full out flare of fire. He would continue to love Sango. Continue to lead his group until he failed and killed himself.

A/N: not exactly sure how this turned out. Anyway review at the very least even if it's to flame.


	3. Interlude A Sage's Insight

A/N: Internet isn't really reliable so i can't update fast...but i can in bulk. Without the internet to distract me i write more (which is kinda good and bad. DX i miss internet!) Um, so i hope i didn't disappoint anyone. Moondrinkers won't be updated for a long while I'm at a huge road block with it. Also under recent circumstances i've been sucked into Transformers fanfiction....so you might see some of those put up here too. Anyway guess what I also did? Made banners for all my stories. Yep, I was that bored. I'll give the link when i put them up on DeviantArt tomorrow (I definitely have internet tomorrow!) so um enjoy and yeah...on with the story!!!

* * *

Ch. 3 Interlude: A Sage's Insight

His brother's scent had been fading ever slowly lately along with his youki. This happening confused the taiyoukai. For why would his brother be _dying_? "_Hn, I will investigate_," with this thought he turned to Inuyasha's scent leaving his small group behind.

---

It did not take long to arrive at his brother's location.

In fact it puzzled him more that his brother did not seem to been injured, with illness or anything that would be causing him to slowly die. With a frown he edged slightly closer breathing deep and slow through his nose trying to catch a scent of anything dangerous to the hanyou's health. Nothing showed.

Nothing gave off any wrong.

Silently the taiyoukai walked away farther from his brother's pack.

Thinking hard he went back on the lessons he'd been taught by others and himself. He hadn't learned much though in medicines and such. With an inward sigh he decided he would consult the healing sage at the inuyoukai fortress.

---

"Well, from what you tell Lord Inuyasha isn't suffering anything to his body but more his mind and heart." Sesshomaru raised a brow staring at the old Inu, "Mind and...heart?"

The sage nodded looking around his collection of books. Finding what he was looking for the inuyoukai pulled down a surprisingly small book compared to rest adorning the shelves. The sage continued, "It was not much researched, much less recorded, but sometimes a youkai, or hanyou, and his inner demon's contradicting feelings, or lack of feeling right and wrong for the latter anyway, can cause a great strain on said being's mind."

After leafing through a few pages the sage handed the book to Sesshomaru letting him look it over while he continued explaining. "I am a little rusty in this area since it's not often that these symptoms are made connection with this. Plus this usually only happens when dealing with the love so it is really not thought of. Though I have seen one with such a case. This one was your father."

Sesshomaru looked up curiosity obvious in his eyes, "My father...he too suffered this?" The old one again, "You were a little too young to remember much of this. But the Taisho would have survived his injuries received when protecting Lady Izayoi had not such a strain been upon him."

The taiyoukai closed the book setting it down. The sage closed his mouth. His lord often got a bit temperamental when his father was mentioned. A thick silence hung over the two for a moment before Sesshomaru urged , "Go on."

"Well in your father's case the mating mark of his which your mother carried made even more difficult for him. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if your mother had agreed to your father's choice of having a second, which she did not. So in that point the mating mark was the strain on his mental being. The Taisho put another endeavor on his heart which sometimes considered a second brain. He loved both your mother and Lord Inuyasha's. Therefore, he felt it wrong being with Lady Izayoi while Lady Luna had been marked by him and did not agree with such a choice. Still love is powerful and he could not stop what he was doing.

Lord Inuyasha may be lusting after someone who unavailable to him or he may have marked someone who no longer wishes to be his. There are many variations," finished the old Inu.

Sesshomaru who had been listening with slitted eyes spoke, "I feel...love is much foolishness." With that he left the room ready to confront his brother and make him cease whatever madness was going on with him and this silliness called love.

Author's Note: So the chapter before was the second or third time Sesshomaru has talked to Inuyasha so. And this is basically just a little interlude chapter to explain how loving Sango was killing him since I couldn't figure a way to put in the storyline so...it's part of the plot but not really. Hope that makes sense.


	4. Drowning Sorrow

Ch. 3 Drowned Sorrow

Sango rubbed her temples groaning. Her newly developed habit to forget whatever Miroku had done the night or day was really effecting her once it wore off.

Shaking off the grogginess she moved over to Kagome's bag. Digging through she searched for a water bottle and some Tylenol for her major headache. Fumbling with the strange packaging she managed to get one the small pills.

Then unscrewing the bottle's cap she threw her head back thrusting the medicine into her mouth. Once it was in there she chugged down the water till it was two thirds empty. Setting the bottle down she let out another moan resting her head in her hands. With another hour until the others aroused themselves from sleep she decided to use this time to walk her hangover.

Nudging Kirara awake she waited for her companion to transform before half climbing and half falling onto the neko's back. Kirara made a worried whining mew as Sango weakly clutched her fur. Petting her affectionately she said, "Don't worry Kirara...I just need some air." Still unsure whether her taijiya is alright Kirara takes off hesitantly.

After a few minutes in the air Sango can feel her headache die away and her foggy mind clear up. The sun was now high in the sky and beating down relentlessly on the ground. Directing Kirara in the direction of camp she stretched slightly working the kinks from her body.

Sighing she rested against Kirara's neck checking her breath. She couldn't smell any of the alcohol from last night but Inuyasha might catch remaining traces.

"_I told him I'd stop but...Miroku...,_" Sango bit her lip hoping luck was on her side.

---

The day passed by slowly. Once or twice they came by a village and Kagome would want to call a quits. Inuyasha just like almost every other time Kagome said those words he complained and urged them to go on. Usually the stubborn miko would argue until Inuyasha either agreed to settle or she sat him. This time was different though. The reincarnation could sense a certain urgency behind his seemingly annoyed voice and kept quiet.

Sango growled under her breath the second time he insisted they move on. Apparently luck hadn't been on her side.

---

"Um, who used some Tylenol?" Kagome asked pulling out the opened container.

Swallowing her mouthful of ramen Sango made an apologetic face, "Sorry, Kagome my muscles were a little achy I hope you don't mind..." Kagome smiled shaking her head. Replacing the medication back in her bag she pulled out another ramen cup for Inuyasha. As she began to cook it the miko explained, "I just wanted to know," as an afterthought she added, "Sango...you've been using a lot of it you already used my first batch. Are you sure you're alright?"

Sango smiled, "Yes, I'm fine really just muscle pains. Might be old injuries acting up." Inuyasha spoke up from his position opposite of them, "Or maybe it's something else nobody knows about, eh Sango?" the taijiya glared at the hanyou. Gritting her teeth she hissed, "Maybe it's nobody's business. Especially a nosy _hanyou_!"

Miroku broke in, "What are you two talking about?" Sango turned to him fiercely shouting, "Nothing!" While Miroku cowered under Sango's fury Inuyasha said nonchalantly, "Then why are you acting like it's something?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Kagome and Miroku forgotten in the background stared at the two who were now standing toe to toe. Fury coming off Sango in waves.

Suddenly Sango shot her arm out grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him off declaring, "We need to talk! Now!"

The duo left behind stared silently Kagome then asked aloud, "What just happened?" Miroku shook his head. "I have no idea. Let's ask them when they get back. When Sango isn't so furious," he suggested.

---

Inuyasha's eyes never left Sango as she dragged him off. He didn't mind much that she was angry with him. That could be fixed later.

He was glad she didn't turn around to look at him. He was sure his face was red for he was sure if dogs could purr his inner demon would be doing just that. His gaze went to her hand which was clasped tightly on his wrist. Gulping down the butterflies coming up his throat he shoved all the nerves where they should be buried in the back of his mind.

Coming to a quick stop she let go of him and turned facing him. He stared back but in a less hostile way. After the silence became thick enough to nearly stifle him she demanded, "Well?" Inuyasha shrugged, "What?"

"Why were you about to tell them?"

Becoming serious again the hanyou replied, "You didn't keep your part." After a few strangled attempts to speak she sighed and sat down, her face in her hands. The hanyou's heart yearned to comfort her take her in his arms and whisper all the wrong away but his mind told otherwise. So he silently waited for her to explain herself. "It's just that Miroku almost bedded with a woman! And were engaged!" she looked to him saddened, "It makes me wonder sometimes if "us" means anything to him."

Inuyasha sat in front of her, "So you started drinking?" Shame passed like a shadow over her face.

"It makes me forget..."

"Only for a while."

The inuhanyou then stood and walked, against his better judgment, away from the taijiya so she could sort her thoughts

His heart throbbed painfully as his inner demon cried him to go back.

---

Later that night Sango came back and asked to talk to Miroku. Inuyasha watched the two with a wary eye and kept an ear tilted in their direction. When he heard no shouting he relaxed slightly.

When the couple came back Sango was smiling warmly causing Inuyasha to look away with a pained expression, "Be happy Sango."


	5. Lunacy

Ch. 4 Lunacy

Sango finished another cup. How could he? It wasn't even days after their talk they'd had. He promised that he'd cut back on the womanizing and eventually stop. The monk had even renewed his proposal, which like an idiot she'd accepted.

Hitting her head on the wall behind her Sango criticized herself, "Stupid happy-go-lucky-yes-to-the-first-man-who-says-he-loves-you-idiot!"

---

"Sango? Sango wake up!"

Blinking the drunk taijiya looked up at the hazy face. Squinting she stared for a long moment before asking, "Do I...know you?" The figure didn't answer and instead pulled her up by the elbow to her feet. The figure which Sango had decided to dub "it" until further notice hissed urgently, "Come on we have to get you back to camp." Sango barely heard but nodded obediently anyway. She didn't feel like arguing. Too tired.

Slowly one word processed in her head. "Ah camp yes mine is...," she looked around then shrugged giggling, "Somewhere." 'It' nodded, "I know." Sango babbled on for a while before seeming to come to a great problem.

'It' shook her, "You asleep?" She shook her head, "I don't want to go back to my group. Take me anywhere else." 'It' seemed to have long moment of decision. She stared at him curiously for a second thinking if she should make him move or not then decided against it. Hanging here was fun!

"Fine."

---

After Inuyasha had gotten them a room at an inn he'd laid Sango down as far away from him as possible. He was afraid he'd do something he'd regret. It was the night farthest away from the last or next new moon and his inner demon, which represented his full youkai side, was at it's strongest. Already it'd begun to try and convince to seduce Sango and make her his.

He shook his head pushing the thoughts back and shivered. He could never do that to Sango. For one she didn't love him but Miroku. Then two she trusted him. Inuyasha wouldn't betray the trust she put in him for the world.

Looking out at the open door he stared at the full moon willing it to set quickly.

A sudden warmth at his side caused him to jump. Turning to his right he found Sango leaning on him staring at him. "S-sango!" he tried to move away only to find his body defied his will and instead leaned back against her.

"_Damn it!_"

Forcing his eyes to move he glanced at the moon which seemed to be at it's peak. This meant his youkai side had one minute of full-power. One minute was all it could take for _him_ to take her.

Curiously Sango was calm-looking and whether she was sober or not was a mystery.

Her hand came up and caressing Inuyasha's left cheek and before he could react (if he could've reacted) Sango's face came to meet his and their lips closed together. When the taijiya pulled away she said his named as if confirming a fact, "Inuyasha."

Concentrating Inuyasha managed to get out a plea, "Please, Sango...don't..." He could see black forming into his vision. If she did something again he'd loose his hold and wouldn't be _Inuyasha_ anymore.

Ignoring him she kissed him firmly and all went...........

* * *

**Lunacy**:

A craziness caused by the moon.


	6. Waking Up

Ch. 4 Waking Up

Sango sighed as she became aware of her own consciousness. Another day starting with a pounding headache, then a basic schedule of fighting, disappointment, and slapping of a lecherous monk. Lazily opening her eyes she the taijiya prepared to stretch when something caught her eye...her arms were...bare.

Instantly alert she sat up. Or at least tried to. Looking to her middle she found an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her heart pounding loudly in chest Sango squeezed her eyes shut willing this all to be a dream. The lock around her loosened but did not go away. Still frightened out of her wits that she'd done something really bad Sango slowly slid from the mystery arm.

The taijiya without enough courage to see who it might have been carefully kept her head turned. As the appendage and the covers fell from her nude body Sango shivered in the cold morning air. The sick feeling that had been in the pit of her stomach rose to a lump in her throat. Oh yeah, she done something and none of it could be good.

Breathing through her nose in an attempt to calm herself and keep the pressure behind her eyes from spilling over Sango began a search for her clothes. Feeling unsteady she crawled on her hands and knees. When a recognizable red came into her vision she swore her heart stopped. Shaking she brought the fire-rat robe closer denying it. Swiftly spinning around her hand came to her mouth as her shaking mahogany orbs took in the discerning features: silver hair, claws, ears.

A combination of so many emotions rose within Sango that she felt like her heart would explode. Jumping up she ran slammed open the door and ran. She didn't stop to think about covering herself as she bulleted down the village's roads barely able to see through her blurred sight. As Sango fled into the forest she barely took notice of the branches whipping at her body scratching her. All that was on her mind was to run as far as she could from Inuyasha.

---

An uneasy edge poked at him. Bringing little flits of inconceivable memory. Concentrating hard he tried to move through all the clouds in his mind. His youkai side was trying to hide something from him. Struggling harder he tried to straighten everything out. Confused and lost in his own head he came to an alien part he'd never been to. Reaching out he poked it tentatively a rush of guilt, fear, hate, sadness, disgust, betrayal, and array of other emotions came through him. That's when it slammed on him.

Golden amber flashed open just as the resounding clack of slammed wood came to a halt. A salty trail left behind.

One sniff told him all that had happened during the night. Cursing the hanyou brushed away the memories now crystal clear. While his inner demon was smiling proudly he was nearly crumbling under his own share of similar emotions Sango was sending out through the mating mark she carried.

"_Sango! Where is she?!_"

Leaping up he found his mate to be gone. Cursing again he shoved his clothes on and grabbed Sango's.

_**I have to get away! Away from Inuyasha!**_

Almost blown over by the taijiya's thoughts Inuyasha drooped his ears dejectedly. Just about to flee as her Inuyasha shook himself and hurried after the distraught female.

---

Something caught her foot sending her face first into a tree. Tired the taijiya curled up in a crook of a root leaning against the trunk seeking to disappear. Tears rained down unhindered on her cheeks. Her splayed hair soon plastered to her back, shoulders and everything else it touched as rain came down without exception on the already drowned woman.

"It's just not fair!" she sobbed.

---

When Sesshomaru felt such pain that it made his hair stand up on the back of his neck. His thoughts went immediately to his brother. "_Is he already dying?_" he wondered unsheathing Tenseiga hoping it would not fail like it had more than once before to bring back a loved one. Though he would not admit it to anyone he cared for his brother or as he put it a grudging respect along with the natural instinct to protect blood.

It taken awhile but Sesshomaru had seen his fault in blaming a newborn for the death of his father. After all hadn't been his? Letting the nearly dead Taisho go alone to a battle to surely be his end. Then not mastering the sword Tenseiga like he should have and being unable to bring his father back.

Pulling from his memories Sesshomaru summoned his youki around him shot off towards his brother's scent.

Upon arriving he came to a scene much to familiar to his mind's eye. Smelling no edge of death just great distress he sheathed his healing sword. At the sound of it Inuyasha was immediately in battle-stance. Only to calm at the sight of the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned to the female on his right he could recognize her to be the taijiya from her washed-out scent. Locking onto the hanyou he looked into eyes that mirrored his own. Upon doing so he could very nearly read all of what was going on in his mind.

"Explain to me how the moon plays is involved," asked Sesshomaru. The hanyou held silence for a moment before saying sullenly, "My youkai side he has one minute of control at midnight on nights of the full moon. That how this happened." Inuyasha then seemed concerned and said slowly, "Something was wrong with Sango too. She was...slightly a part of it, but it wasn't her I could tell." Sesshomaru blinked taking this in. Staring at the taijiya attempting to shut out the world he wondered if she'd been in a state of lunacy.

An inuyoukai's youki could be very influential on certain phases of the moon. Often causing a sort of madness or alteration in the way of thinking for whatever unlucky being.

Returning his gaze to his brother Sesshomaru sad, "I will explain things. If I can...things are often strange with youkai more so hanyou." Starting towards the taijiya he supposed she was lucky it wasn't long-term. Though by her actions she wasn't so keen on the whole mate thing.

---Meanwhile Sango battles with the turmoil in her head---

Sango also knew Inuyasha wouldn't ever do that to her. It's just she felt like such a hypocrite now. Always telling Miroku to stop cheating and she becomes just like him committing the ultimate betrayal in a marriage or engagement. And Kagome...had the young miko had enough heart ache with the whole Kikyo thing? They couldn't tell. Not now. Not when the defeat of Naraku was closer than ever. The group need to be connected. What with them already pulling at the seams in places because of tension...this would rip everyone apart.

Sango sighed mentally. She couldn't forgive or accept what Inuyasha did but she wouldn't let it hurt, for his sake. That she could do.


	7. Telling

Ch. 5 Telling

Kagome smiled sadly as she twirled the feathers watching Kirara stalk them before pouncing. After a few more moments of tussling the miko pulled them away placing her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Kirara curious as to why her playtime was over mewled staring questioningly at Kagome. The young girl, probably not so young anymore after what she's been through, smiled patting Kirara's head affectionately.

"You know what's going on between them, Inuyasha and Sango that is, don't you Kirara?" asked Kagome. The neko mewed enjoying the attention the spot at the base of her tails was getting. Rubbing against Kagome's legs she purred.

The miko looked across the field to where their camp was. Inuyasha was currently trying to Sango with something she clearly didn't want help with. The two bickered for a second before the taijiya sent the hanyou away with a perhaps slightly playful punch to the arm. Inuyasha took it to the heart though and sulked into the forest. Sango looked like she regretted it reaching out to call him back before her hand went into a fist and she continued with her task.

Miroku would've gone to "cheer up" the woman by then but he knew now if he did that a punch or two was sure to follow, courtesy Inuyasha. Then the two warriors would be at each other's throats.

The miko knew the two were out of hers and the monk's reach.

From the way Sango tensed around the hanyou while Inuyasha was calm.

The way at night she would hear them whisper apologies that seemed to go for things much bigger than the days fights.

The way Inuyasha just saw Sango and only Sango when no one else was looking.

There were countless other things. One pointing out a conclusion she didn't want the most....

_---_Memory---

"Hey Sango what's that bruise from?" Kagome asked worriedly. Leaning in to get a closer look. She barely made out it's shape before Sango gasped pulling her towel over her shoulder moving back from the miko. This confused the her as the taijiya stuttered her quick response, "I-it's nothing! N-nothing at all, Kagome," her voice went down as if suddenly depressed, "Nothing at all..."

---End Memory---

Kagome had been taught enough about youkai, more specifically hanyou, mating by her friend to know what it was. A mark. She also knew exactly who put it there when the two most important people in her life started acting weird.

Looking to the monk he caught her gaze and waved she wondered if he knew at all.

Waving back before resting her head back in her hands only to jerk when she found her cheeks were wet. Lifting her hand back up she knew what it was. She was crying. Kagome shook her head. It hadn't hurt like she thought it would when she lost Inuyasha. It wasn't an obvious pain but somewhere deep down Kagome could feel it tugging at her heart.

Almost sobbing now all the girl could do was wonder how it all ended up this way.

---Few months later---

They had to tell them. "_There was no point in hiding it now_," she thought depressively a hand on her growing stomach. She already passed out more than once from the pain and it was obvious that there was something growing inside her. They all knew she'd never slept with Miroku. So why hide it?

A clawed had squeezed hers trying to give her support which couldn't be conveyed in words. She smiled at him.

Sometimes she didn't hate her mate. This was one of those times. She was sure though the hatred would grow when they're friends rejected them. Tears were already brimming. She'd promised herself she'd wouldn't let it hurt but the heart was the least complying with such promises.

Taking a steadying breath the taijiya nodded and the two stepped forward.

She let Inuyasha do the explaining. She couldn't face them and continued looking at the ground. She felt so cowardly. When he finished she looked up surprised Kagome wasn't trying to sit her partner. The monk sat in silence before storming off.

The miko stood up placing her hands on the bead necklace around Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou and taijiya watched in surprise as it fell to the ground in pieces. "You're no longer mine," Kagome said more for herself than anything.

When the miko turned to her Sango wanted to hide. Her surprise became greater when the younger girl, no less a woman than she by now, hugged her. Sango returned it crying now when Kagome told her, "I won't hold a grudge to you."

Weeping into the miko's friendly embrace Sango choked out, "Thank you."


	8. Wish You Well

Ch. 6 Wish You Well

Sango always shrunk away when caught by Miroku's accusing glare only to miss the apologetic look he had for her.

The taijiya avoided him as much as possible only to avoid the caring apology he wanted to give her.

Miroku watched once again as his lost love saw him and disappeared. He was hurt that she believed he would be angry with her. He knew Sango. The woman he loved would never had been able to turn her back to him and betray him the way he knew he'd done nearly every day to her.

Thus he'd been brought to the conclusion there was more to the story than he or Kagome had been told. He wish to know but knew that was impossible the way Sango wanted him to stay away from him.

Astonishingly Kagome, who had more right than he'd had to be angry with the two, had stayed with the two doing her best to help Sango along with her much difficult pregnancy with medicines and things from her time. Miroku was much wowed at her capacity to be forgiving. Or perhaps she'd seen it coming all along. He knew not.

Silently stalking the woman he appeared in front of her when she became distracted by something at a little store.

A knife wrenched in his heart when he saw fear pass through her eyes. Quickly before she could lose him Miroku clasped tightly onto her wrist. A few seconds later a body clad in red came between them. A growl was heard and the monk barely had time to block a unsheathed Tessaiga with his staff. "Let her go," commanded a voice ferally.

Tensing Miroku gripped Sango tighter as Inuyasha came closer and closer to chopping a limb off. Struggling Miroku begged, "Please, I just want to talk to her! I wouldn't ever hurt Sango!" The monk could feel the stares of the bystanders unsure what to do. Miroku could guess they were lucky to be in Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou glance to his mate behind him before sheathing his sword, "Fine." Assured Sango wouldn't run he let go of her as Inuyasha left an eye on him.

"Sango-"

The taijiya held her hand up, "No please don't say anything. I...I know I really hurt you and I'm sorry." Miroku shook his head placing her hand on his shoulders. A distant snarl was heard. Sango sent him a reprimanding glare before turning back to Miroku.

The monk nearly shouted, "No! Sango I was being selfish. If anything I deserved what's happened and I wanted to wish you two well." The taijiya glanced this way and that mumbling, "You shouldn't say that..." But he was already gone.


	9. Counseling with a Taiyoukai

Ch. 8 Counseling With a Taiyoukai

Sango sat on Kirara feeling useless as her companion walked along with the others. It's taken much convincing from Kagome and Inuyasha to have her ride Kirara during their travels instead of walking. Though it did help ease the pain she would tell them that.

Looking to the monk who'd rejoined their team brought back her most recent breakdown.

---Flashback---

"Sango, I would never be mad at you. I'm mad at Inuyasha for making you hurt, for no matter what I still love you."

She whispered regrettably, "You hurt me too..."

The monk nodded sadly, "And I can never forgive myself or repay you enough for putting up with me."

---End Flashback---

With a shake she looked back to the front. She was sure she held no more feelings towards the monk except friendship.

---

It wasn't too unsuspected when she awoke to see Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, and whatever that toad-thing was to him, Jaken, in the nearby area. The latter was squawking about indignity of being a babysitter to a human woman and her hanyou pup while the former was curled up against her side sleeping. She'd been left in the care of his brother more than once whenever they got a strong lead against Naraku.

Jaken's complaining giving her a headache she shouted at him, "That _indignity_ of a human woman can still kick your ass pregnant with a _shameful _hanyou pup or not!" Jaken startled jumped before retorting, "You're one to talk! You can barely move!"

Sango waved a hand at him sighed, "Bah whatever, you're just lucky I don't have Hiraikotsu and Rin is sleeping on my arm." The retainer held his tongue knowing he'd just lose anyway. Sesshomaru made sure of that.

Stretching as much as she could Sango playfully poked Rin in her belly. The girl rolled over before burying her head into Kirara's side. The taijiya laughed poking her again, "Come on, wake up!" The little girl sat up throwing her hands into the air, "Fine, I give up! No more sleeping!"

"Good. 'Cause I believe Sesshomaru needs a new flower necklace or two," Sango hinted smiling. Sango watched the little girl jump up and go search for flowers.

Sesshomaru came out slightly glaring at her, "You really must find somewhere else to get your kicks from, taijiya." He gestured to the already three existing flower necklaces around his neck.

"Sango."

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes, "Sango."

Smiling the taijiya said, "Speaking of kicks his hurt!" Sesshomaru knelt next to her laying a hand gently on her stomach. "Has he bothered you?" asked the taiyoukai. "No, just saying...man he's some strength," she stated. Sesshomaru stood, "You shouldn't be complaining most women of your kind would be dead."

Sango frowned, "Well okay mister nega-TIVE!" She nearly shrieked at the end as Sesshomaru picked her up. The swift motion prevented her from chewing him off right away as she had to prevent herself from throwing up on Sesshomaru.

After recovering she asked, "What's the big idea?" Sesshomaru said calmly, "You stink." The taijiya stared at the stoic lord incredulously, "I _do not_ stink!" He looked at her, "You may not smell it but you _do_ stink."

The taijiya made a frustrated noise. She washed nearly every day now. She would've asked why Rin wasn't held to this obligation but she knew way better. Rin was young so she threw tantrums even as sweet as she was.

She grumbled, "I'm having Rin make you double the necklaces." Sesshomaru said fiercely, "Do that, Sango, and you _will_ wash everyday."

Childishly she retorted, "Bastard."

---

"You still hold a grudge against my brother?"

"Hm?" Sango blinked pulling forward from Sesshomaru's chest so she could look up at him. "You blame him for this," Sesshomaru clarified. "I used to then I also blamed myself as well," she leaned back, "A stupid mistake." The taiyoukai disagreed, "No, he loves you therefore it's no mistake." The taijiya prompted interestedly, "Oh?" Sesshomaru sighed, "I'd once been in a similar situation." Sango turned slightly, "And?"

"I thought she was a mistake tried to cut her out of my life I only regretted it later when she was gone, forever."

Sango sat back, "Oh."

She winced when as the baby kicked. "I thought you could calm him," she hissed. Sesshomaru raised his youki, "I can but he wants his father. Our youki can only be so similar."

Sango gripped his arm trying to ignore the pain as the baby moved before Sesshomaru's youki sent her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I had a little more time than i thought so i posted the banners and nabbed my profile link so you could see them. Enjoy!

http:// imnotcrazyjustweird (dot) deviantart (dot) com/


End file.
